BOOK III: Chapter 21
He stepped down from the lectern and the air behind it began to shimmer and Elligott’s projection appeared. “At ease Cadets and fellow officers, at ease! Like you I listened to the fine speech of Admiral Dent. His words where heavy with pride and confidence in his Cadets, we all applaud his dedication and unquestionable results. I am here to wish you all the best of luck, each and everyone of you and I am on my way as we speak to supervise this years contest personally. May the best team where ever it hails from win!” I watched Dent carefully while Elligott used obscured but clearly noticeable sarcasm. When the Fleet Admiral mentioned that he wanted to supervise I noticed Dents eyes twitch and I knew he wasn’t to happy about that. Elligott concluded.” The commanders of every Academy branch are here for the first time and they will assist Admiral Dent and his staff in the daunting task to evaluate and test you all.” Dent smiled coldly.” We managed all these years but I welcome my esteemed colleagues and I am glad for their valued advice and assistance.” Har-Hi whispered to me:” In other words he is pissed beyond words that they meddle with his plans.” I agreed with his observation with a nod. ---“””— the following eight days where actually nothing special, and I expected it to be much more challenging. We did everything we did before, weapons training, knowledge testing, science and technical challenges, the only difference was that there where at least four high ranking officers watching us and recording our results. As the eight day drew to a close all that was left was the final challenge and no one knew what it would be. We where given 8 hours R&R to relax and mentally prepare for it. So we did not go to our dorm but returned to the Barracuda and closed her behind us. We where certain no one could listen to us now, but Cirruit and Wetmouth checked never the less for any devices, but found none. I relaxed and put my feet up.” I sure would like to know the current score, but I think with Hans winning the marksman challenge today, we should be among the first five or six groups..” “Yes Hans outdid himself, probably broke a fleet record.” Agreed Har-Hi but I think the scores mean little. It will all be decided tomorrow at the final challenge.” ---“””---- CHALLENGE Admiral Dent had the Cadet groups once more assembled in the the big chair less room. This time Mc Elligott was there in person but standing along with the other Academy commanders on the side.“Your Challenge for this year will be a survival scenario. For this challenge you are flown to a Marine Corps Training Planet. The planet has extreme climate regions and is full of hostile life forms. Your challenge is to survive, establish a base of operation and make contact with the simulated Intelligent life form on the planet. The first team that makes successful contact will receive planetary coordinates where a D 12 shuttle is hidden. The first team that returns to Dover and rings the Academy Bell wins this years challenge.” He looked smug and was obviously pleased with himself.” May the best team win.” “I wonder what he is so happy about.” Said Elfi.” The Old man is right there and all the other Academy Commandants. I figured him to be displeased.” I had the same thoughts.” I don’t trust him either, but as you said Admiral Elligott is there and the others. They make sure it will be fair.” --“”— We all boarded a Leyland Transport ship an hour later and left the System. The Challenge most likely would not give us much time to sleep, so I decided to catch as much sleep as I could before they left us on that training world. I couldn’t say how long I slept when a sudden jolt woke me. The cabin lights flickered and went out. It smelled of burnt Insulation. Yelps and screams and loud talking everywhere, it was completely dark. Then another jolt and arti- Grav failed. I felt a prickling sensation and then nothing. --“”— The first thing I felt was nausea caused by a vertigo like feeling of spinning and falling. I did neither spin nor fall. I was lying on a metal floor. It took me a moment to clear my mind as my eyes focused. I found myself in something like a holding cell. There was a visible shimmering force field closing it from a corridor. I could see other force field secured holding cells. The one right across me held a Cadet I had seen before but I didn’t know his name. Next to him in his own holding cell was Krabbel! The configuration of the cell and the door shapes, the color of the metal and the controls outside the cells did not look familiar. Where ever I was this was no Union ship or installation. My boots where gone but I still had the rest of my uniform. There was nothing in my pockets of course. They had us searched before we boarded the transport so we weould not take anything along that could give us an advantage. There was nothing else in the cell, no cod or chair or anything that looked like a basin or toilet, just bare metal walls. “Krabbel are you alright?” I yelled. Category:Fragments